


a Ghost's Song

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author has no idea what the fuck they are doing, Ghost Town, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Haunted Houses, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Paranormal, Spooky, Why Did I Write This?, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Emmalyn goes for a walk and strays too far from the path.





	a Ghost's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for an English assignment but then I just decided to post it here too!

Emmalyn was wandering around a field. She hummed as she looked over the waving hills of wheat and flowers, thinking to herself.

She had been travelling for quite a while… She didn’t even know where she was anymore. She looked around for any familiar surroundings and was faced with none. She blinked.

How was she supposed to get home…?

She sighed and began walking again. Maybe she could locate a town to help her get back.

However, her hope slowly dwindled as the sun began to go down and there was no person in sight. Her only company was herself and the fireflies slowly waking up and flying around her.

She had no tent, no matches or sticks or anything that could help her. She was only supposed to go for a walk… How did she get so far?

She grumbled before she heard laughter and shouts. She blinked and turned west and a mile in front of her was a small, cozy looking town. She almost began crying with relief as she broke into a swift run and bolted towards the town, smiling widely.

As she neared the town, the lights of the town square became more apparent and brighter along with the laughter.

She quickly ran into the town center and… It all vanished. The lights, the laughter, the noises of people moving around and the music… All gone in the wind.

All that was left was a gloomy, dark and dreary ghost town that couldn’t get more boring and sad.

She turned around, frowning.

“But…” She whispered before she felt a hand on her shoulder and all of a sudden, the warmth and the lights were back, so clearly in front of her.

A woman’s hand was on her shoulder.

“Are you okay, dear?” She asked, her eyes concerned as she looked at Emmalyn though her voice seemed… Distant. Like she wasn’t actually there.

Emmalyn just shrugged it off. She was probably just that exhausted that her mind began to play tricks on her.

“No, no I’m not. I maybe er… lost.”

“Well you must’ve walked a long, long way then because we’re the only town for miles and miles! 19 miles to be exact! What town are you from, dear?” The lady asked, her voice kind and calming and the voice immediately put Emmalyn at ease.

“Thornnezber” Emmalyn replied.

“Oh, I see… That’s a new one!”

“Well, it’s not actually a town. It’s a city!” Emmalyn explained.

“Oh wow! You are definitely a long, long way away from home! The next city is 35 miles away! Are you sure you walked the whole way here?”

Emmalyn nodded but something seemed… Wrong. She walked way more than she was supposed to but she couldn’t have walked 35 or more miles in under 3 hours, or at least in her health.

“Well… We have a map of the entire world if you want to see where your city is!”

Emmalyn nodded.

“Thank you.”

The lady then led her to a small cottage a couple of streets from the town’s square.

Emmalyn looked at the woman.

“You have a very nice house, m’am.” She complimented, smiling.

“Oh, thank you! I decorated myself.” but suddenly, she was gone. The cottage was just as desolate and dull as the town square from before she met the lady.

And the lady had disappeared, nowhere to be seen.

Emmalyn blinked.

She looked around, stunned. It wasn’t just looks that changed. The warmth from the fire vanished, the cold welcoming her. The smells of candles, lavender and myrrh dissolved into the air, leaving the distinct smell of rain and moss.

Maybe it was just a bad dream… Maybe she was just imagining things thanks to exhaustion. 

“Hey, uh… If you are actually here, I cannot see anything so er… Yeah. That’s why I’m acting weird.” Emmalyn said, hoping the lady would hear her but… There was no reply. She frowned.

Something was really wrong here… She walked out of the cottage and suddenly, the town itself began to melt in front of her. She blinked and despite wanting to know what the heck was going on, she quickly turned on her heel and began to run, run fast and far, her breathing quickly becoming uneven as she sucked in air like her life depended on it and… It kind of did. 

She threw herself out into the field and began rolling down a hill… Wait, a hill? She yelled as she tumbled down the field of wheat and groaned as she eventually stopped rolling. She groaned as she looked up.

Not a hill or a town or any person in sight. Well… Apart from the town that she was supposed to be at in the first place.

She got up, brushing herself off as she took out all of the wheat from her hair, grumbling.

Someone looked over and gasped.

“Emmalyn?? Oh my god! Where have you been?! You’ve been missing for 5 years!”

5… 5 years?!


End file.
